When It Rains
by itsyorukun44
Summary: It has been a lifetime since I've posted something on here. Anyway long story short, I've been playing Super Smash Brothers and I've gotten into my Link x Ganondorf feeling so here is some of that. Also Palutena and Zelda talk telepathically, so there is that. Rated M for Mature.


When it Rains

A Super Smash Bros Fanfiction  
>Pairing: Link x Ganondorf<p>

_The rain blinded Ganondorf's eyes as he watched someone walk towards him. He knew who it was and grabbed his face. They both leaned in and kissed each other while they were drenched. The wind blew around both lovers as they embraced. When they parted lips, that man leaned his head against his broad shoulders and he held onto him. He knew this would be the last time they would do this, but he wanted to hold onto this feeling forever._

_After a few moments, the man pulled away from the dark sorcerer and ran away. The sky around the defeated man grew darker as the rain fell harder and the wind became harsher. He tried to move but his legs began to sink into the ground and all he could do was watch him run away. He balled his fist up in anger and smashed it against the tree. Thunder rolled loudly throughout the sky before the tree broke and fell against the ground._

"No!" yelled Ganondorf before he jumped up from his nightmare.

It was barely even five o clock when the sky opened up over the Smash mansion. The sound of rain filled the sleepy halls of the building and almost everyone was asleep, except for the gerudo king. He lied in his king sized bed, thinking about something. He tossed and turned, trying to calm down but he couldn't. He pulled the covers off and walked over to the curtains. He pulled them back to look outside at the deluge coming down. The sky was starting to light up but it was dark enough that it still felt like night.

He sighed before he got back in bed and placed his hand over his eyes. He eventually did drift into sleep but he kept thinking about something.

"Damn you..." he cursed before he began to snore loudly again.

Morning finally arrived but the sun was hidden behind the mounds of rain clouds. Everyone struggled to get up, except for the dark wizard himself. He walked around feeling a bit irritated, which was usual, but he was also curious to why he felt different. As he was walking, he bumped into Captain Falcon.

"Oh, sorry about that" said Captain Falcon.

"Huh...oh..just watch where you're going ok?"

"You bumped into me though."

"Well you should have seen me coming."

"Excuse me, your royal grumpiness!"

"You are starting to annoy me, it's to early for me to want to fight someone but if you keep it up I'll make an exception."

The Blue Falcon driver sighed before he patted the king's shoulder.

"I apologize, next time I will watch where I am going."

"Alright. Now can you please move out of the way?" asked Ganondorf before he kept walking.

"Jeez..." thought Falcon before he continued walking to the training room.

When Ganondorf arrived at the kitchen he saw Link, Zelda, Lucina, and Palutena eating breakfast together. He grumbled before he walked past them to get some coffee and a bagel. While he was fixing his coffee, he didn't notice Link coming up to grab a donut for Zelda. Ganondorf was paying attention to his cup while he went to grab his food. Both men's hands touched as they were reaching in the box, causing Ganondorf to drop his cup.

"Hey!" said Ganondorf before he saw that it was Link. Both men looked at each other for a minute before the gerudo felt his hand being scalded by the coffee.

"Damn it!" he cursed before he started clench his fist.

Link grabbed some paper towels to help clean up the mess, but they were snatched from his hand.

"I can clean up my own mess!" he said before he winced in pain. "Damn this coffee maker!"

The hero snatched the paper towel from his hands again and finished cleaning up before he got another paper towel and drenched it in water. Ganondorf looked at him curiously before he felt his hand being grabbed by Link and felt the wet cloth on his burned skin.

"Aghhhh" he groaned. "You don't have to do this!"

He applied pressure to the burn and held it there while Ganondorf smirked at the hero. Link looked at him but the king scoffed at the help. Zelda watched the scene while she drank her coffee and smiled at those two.

"Do you see those lovebirds over there?" asked Palutena telepathically to Zelda.

"I do. While I do not approve of Ganondorf, if this makes Link happy then I am content for him."

"Oh come on, Hylia. You have to admit that they are pretty cute together. Especially when Ganondorf is horny."

"What?"

"Why else has he been acting extra grumpy? It's because he hasn't had his night cap from Link. I can sense his uneasiness and his attraction to the hero of light. He needs control in his life and Link is the one thing he can't control."

"I wonder why?"

"Like you have to ask, it's because of you of course."

While Zelda and Palutena conversed magically, Link let go of Ganondorf's hand and just looked at him. He sighed before he walked away from the hero and left his breakfast behind. Link grabbed a donut for Zelda and came back to his seat. He handed Zelda the donut and smiled at her before he went back to eating his breakfast.

"See what I mean, you can literally feel Link's heartbreaking now" said Palutena to Zelda. "And I thought you were embodied with Nayru's wisdom."

Zelda sighed before she looked at Link. He seemed normal, but maybe her disdain for Ganondorf has blocked her from seeing what Link really wanted.

"Maybe you are correct" said Zelda.

"It's not your fault though, it is how you, him, and Ganondorf are written. You and Link will always be bound together while Ganondorf will always meet his demise by the blonde. Even in times where the dark king has won, he will always be bested by Link. It's pretty sad isn't it Hylia?"

"I'm not Hylia in this form." said Zelda.

"I know but in your past life you were, so I'm calling you that. Besides, I think it's cuter than Zelda if you ask me."

"Well excuse me, Palutena." said Zelda before they ended their telepathy and began to laugh. Link and Lucina looked at each other before they smiled and finished up their breakfast.

"Well I am going to go train with the future king. If anyone would like to join me they are free to come" said Lucina.

"That actually sounds delightful" said Palutena as she got up from the table. "Maybe I'll see if Pit wants to join me...who am I kidding, of course he will" she said with a laugh.

"Did you guys want to come with us?" asked Lucina before her hands were grabbed by Palutena.

"Oh nonsense, let them enjoy their breakfast. Besides they have some catching up to do. Oh how about we do teams. Let's see if Pit and I can win against you and the person who's name you took."

"I had my reasons."

"Of course, you did not let's go" said Palutena before she pushed Lucina out of the kitchen.

The two of them sat in silence and listened to the rain's melody. The sun tried to peep through the clouds but the sky was still heavy with moisture. The princess grabbed her cup and ran her index finger around the edge of the coffee cup. She looked at Link while he finished up his food and sighed.

"Hey, Link?"

With his cheeks full of food he looked up at her, causing her to laugh.

"Finish your food first" she said with a gentle smile.

He nodded before he swallowed his food and finished his coffee. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. The hero smiled before he saw her smile slowly fade away. He was about to ask what was wrong but she placed her finger up to his lips.

"I just want you to listen to me, alright. You have always been by my side, lifetime after lifetime. There were times where you and I were together and there were times where we were separated but through all those timelines we have always crossed paths. I have always asked you to do so much for me and you always acquiesce but it is always for the best of Hyrule." said Zelda.

He shook his head before she placed her hand on his cheek and frowned.

"I am afraid however that this mentality has carried over into this timeline and I apologize for that. We are not at Hyrule or Skyloft, the world here is not in chaos unlike last game. We are alright here and you do not owe me your life here. You and I are not bound in this timeline." she said with a smile.

"Bu-" he said before she stopped him.

"You will always be a hero, Link but your life is yours. I admire your courage and value our friendship but you are free to be with whomever you want to be with" she said.

A small blush came across his face before he nodded. "Thank you" he said before he reached across the table to hug her. She held on to him and whispered "Be safe" before they broke their embrace. Link walked away from her and she went back to drinking her coffee. She prayed to the goddesses for him not to get hurt by that tyrant. The rainstorm was beginning to let up a bit as little pockets of light shone through the cloudy abyss.

Ganondorf and Fox were training on Battlefield and all throughout their sparring, he was distracted. He didn't want to admit to himself who he was thinking about, but he was off his game. He got a few punches in but Fox kept dodging his moves and shooting him with his gun.

"Hey, keep your head in the game!" yelled Fox before he grabbed Ganondorf and threw him off stage.

He double jumped and tried to grab the ledge but he fell off and respawed with his hands folded. He jumped down and wizard punched Fox before he jumped up and kicked him off the stage. He taunted at the space pilot before he was kicked by him again. The wizard grunted before he saw an assist trophy fall on the stage. He rushed to grab it but Fox snatched it from him and released it.

"Nyeeehh Hehhh" said Waluigi before he ran towards Ganondorf and buried him in he ground and began hitting him with his tennis racket. He smashed him out of the ground and Fox flame blasted Ganondorf up in the air. Waluigi jumped up in the air and smashed him back down on the ground. He kept getting barraged by his racket before he went away.

Fox ran towards him and forward smashed him off of the stage again. He sighed before he ended the training.

"Hey, I'm not done training..." said Ganondorf.

"Once your head is back in the game we can train" said Fox before he went away.

Ganondorf left the training room and sighed. His head wasn't in the game, he was distracted by his thoughts. While he was walking, he bumped into the hylian hero again. He took a step back and sighed.

"Please...watch where you are going" said Ganondorf.

Before he walked away, Link grabbed his hand. "We need to talk" said the hero before he pulled him back into the training room. He closed the door and chose the stage; The Gaur Plain omega version at night. When they got there, Link charged up to Ganondorf and began fighting him.

"Today is not the day for this!" yelled Ganondorf before he dodged his sword and flame choked him.

Link flew up in the air and Ganondorf jumped up and Dark Dive'd Link. The hero spiraled up in the air even more and as he fell down, the wizard charged up his up smash and kicked him out of the stage. When Link respawned, he grabbed his sword and down smashed Ganondorf. He dodged the attack and grabbed him.

"Why do you want to fight me?"

"Because this is the only way we can talk!" yelled Link before he broke the hold and slashed him a couple of times. Ganondorf was flipped backwards and charged back towards Link. He used his wizard foot to knock Link over and he kicked him across the platform until Link was hanging on to the edge. Before the king could knock him down, Link got back on the stage and slashed him down on the ground.

Before he could get up, Link held a sword up to his neck.

"We don't have to fight to talk..." Ganondorf grumbled as he looked up at him.

"So why are you making it awkward?" asked Link.

"You are asking that when you know what happened between us?"

"I know what happened and I wanted to talk about it, but you ran away."

"Because it was irregular" said Ganondorf as he turned around. "It was uncalled for...its..."

"It's because there is something between us."

"And I don't know why. I don't know know why I like you. We are supposed to be enemies. In other lifetimes you are the thorn in my foot but here...it's different. You entice me..." he said.

Link's face was flushed listening to the warlock talk. Before the hylian could say anything, he was grabbed by the dark wizard.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. Your heart will always be bound to Zelda. So I will forget about our time together...and I will forget about you" he cursed. As he was about to throw his nuisance away, he felt his hand against his cheek.

"I don't want to forget." said Link

"Why are you teasing me?"

"I'm not. Zelda and I are not together" he said.

"What?"

"We aren't. She told me she wasn't interested in me romantically. Besides...I never said I liked her anyway. My duty was to protect Hyrule and defeat you, that was it."

The king was speechless, he just assumed that Link would never be interested in that. He looked at the hylian and chuckled. They both began to laugh at each other's awkwardness. They looked at each other and laughed even louder. They leaned against each other and slid down on the floor, feeling foolish about the predicament. Once they finished guffawing, they sighed in unison.

"So now what?"

The hero grabbed his bearded face and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues swirled against each other while they were connected. Ganondorf broke the kiss to bite his lip before they kissed again. Both men panted as they made out underneath the starry sky. The king raised his hand to close the training portal and he stood up, holding the kiss as long as he could. When they broke it again, Link stared into his harsh brown eyes.

"What next?" asked Link.

"You're going to take me" he whispered in his ear before he grabbed the hero's crotch and rubbed his bulge.

They left the training center and returned back to Ganondorf's quarters. The sun was hidden by the clouds again as the deluge intensified. The soft grumble of thunder rolled around as Ganondorf slammed his door and made out with him. They undressed each other as they stepped back towards his king sized bed. Link slid his tongue down his neck while he ripped off Ganondorf's shirt to reveal his bigger physique. He kissed his chest and massaged his pecs while he felt the king's cock aching against his slender stomach.

The hero looked down and smiled seductively at the aroused villain. This was a sight to behold; seeing the demon king look so enamored and enraptured. Link slowly licked his way down his abs. He got slower when he got closer to his dick, wanting the king to beg for him to touch his cock. Ganondorf tried to touch his cock, but Link held his hands above his head. He grumbled before he was kissed by the hylian again. He felt his soft hands finally wrap around his huge shaft and slowly stroke it, causing him to moan in the blonde's mouth.

Ganondorf's breath filled the hero's lungs while he gazed into his eyes while he played with his cock. The wind picked up outside, knocking against the windows while Link kissed his forehead. He flashed him a warm smile before he got on his knees and kissed his penis head, tasting his salty precum in his mouth. He took most of his shaft in his mouth before he wrapped his hands around the rest and pumped it while he sucked.

He placed his hand on the blonde's head and forced him to take more of it inside his mouth. He breathed through his nose and took more of it inside his mouth. The wizard grinned watching the young man work his shaft. Link's head kept bobbing up and down on the meaty shaft. His tongue swirled around his plump head as he savored every inch of the wizard's penis. He took one of his hands and began to fondle his thick balls while his other hand stroked him off.

He gently squeezed his sac and rubbed his thumb across both mounds, coaxing a moan from the gerudo. The hero flashed his blue eyes at him as he fellated his foe, loving every second of this. As he continued to suck him off, he would drool on his cock to let the excess saliva run down his musky balls and down towards his anal pucker. He felt the saliva run down his ass crack, making him wiggle his legs. Link took his mouth off of his penis and lowered his head to begin prepping his asshole.

The hylian pressed his face against his plump balls and lick his tight pucker. He used both of his hands to pump his aching penis while he inserted his tongue. Link's face became even more flushed listening to the wizard's grunts and moans. It was a novel notion that his arch nemesis woud allow himself to be taken by his enemy. His thick penis was sticky with a mixture of saliva and pre-ejaculation. He could feel his balls twitching as his tongue would venture deeper inside.

He removed one of his hands from the warm mass, so he could finger him properly. He used his hands to pry open the kings mouth so he could taste himself. He looked away from Link before he began to bob on his fingers, causing him to chuckle. He coyly nipped at his fingers before he licked his digits again, enjoying the taste of himself in his mouth. He removed his fingers away from his mouth with a trail of spit following it as he brought it back down to his asshole.

Link rubbed his spit-lubed anus, making sure it was slick enough for his fingers before he slowly entered two fingers in. He saw Ganondorf's face redden while he entered him. He slowly stretched his hole while he was looking for his spot. While his fingers went in deeper, he grazed pass his prostate, causing the king to yelp out in pleasure. Link cracked a simper when he heard that sweet sound resonate from him. He decided to make him cum from fingering first. He began to jerk him off faster while he fingered him.

"H-hey you are supposed to fuck me!" exclaimed the king before he plopped his head back on the pillow feeling Link graze his spot again. He let out a chorus of moans and winces feeling the hero play with his asshole. He could feel the gerudo's body tremble under his touch, meaning he was getting closer to his release. He wouldn't let up until he saw him release his seed over his body, so he added another finger and gripped tighter around his penis. His breaths became more hasty and he felt his body get hotter while Link continued servicing him. He weakly leaned forward to grab Link in for a kiss while his other hand grabbed Link's cock to tug it.

They both moaned in each other's mouths, enjoying their time together. Lightning flashed across the sky while the wind blew the stray leaves around outside. Thunder clapped in the air several times as the rain came down even harder, as if it were almost in sync with the dark wizard itself. He broke their kiss and he leaned against Link's chest and panted as he tried to hold back from cumming. The hero was dedicated to make him cum from this though, as he continued to attack his spot relentlessly. After a few more minutes of the sweet torture, Ganondorf couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ngghhhh" he moaned breathily before he shot his load all over their bodies. Streams of his creamy spunk coated his pecs and Link's chest. The excess sperm ran down Link's hand. He took his hand from the throbbing meat and licked the cum from his hand and blushed. The king took Link's hand and held onto it. The rain had began to let up again but the wind was still howling outside. Both men looked outside and watched the trees blow in the storm.

"When it rains, I think of you." said Ganondorf. "Your swiftness matches the wind, while your courage matches thunder. Your aloofness is the clouds and your eyes are the rain. Whenever we receive rain, thougts of you flood my consciousness and it fascinates me. You are the one force I cannot control and that both infuriates and arouses me, so."

Link leaned his forehead against Ganondorf's and smiled.

"It also saddens me too" he said solemnly. "It reminds me that eventually it will pass and leave me high and dry. Storms do not last forever, Link. I hope you remember these words."

He shook his head in disagreement before he positioned his penis at Ganondorf's asshole. He slowly pushed into his anus and laced his fingers with the beefy wizard. He moaned feeling his asshole being stretched by his hylian cock. He wrapped one arm around Link's back tightly before he shook his head. The hero began to move inside of him. He wasted no time going slow for the king. He could feel himself being wrapped up in the wizard's warm canal.

Ganondorf's cock, which was still erect from last orgasm, was leaking again while he was being fucked by his rival. The blonde rolled his hips as he enjoyed his asshole. The king pushed his thick ass against his pelvis, wanting to feel him all the way inside of him. Link leaned over and began to pant inside of his ear while he pounded him with everything he had. The king's cock was sandwiched between both of their stomachs, making him moan even more. After a few minutes of him pumping, the wizard became tired of his consistent movements and wanted to control this himself.

"Let me ride you" said Ganondorf before he flipped Link on his back. He squatted over his firm penis and pushed it in himself, making him moan louder. He could feel all of the hero's cock inside of him and it drove him mad. He slammed down on his cock over and over, making Link moan loudly. His meaty penis waved in the air every time he would bounce on it, with trails of precum spurting in the air.

Link reached up and grabbed his cock and began to jerk it while he was being ridden by the power bottom. He stuck his tongue out in pleasure, feeling his cock brush past his prostate. He reached down with both hands and began to tweak both of his nipples, making the hylian moan out even more. Both men were breathing heavily as their sweaty rendezvous continued. The blonde's face winced up as he felt himself about to cum soon.

"Ah...I'm..." Link muttered.

"You can cum inside" he uttered in Link's ear.

He nodded before he leaned up and wrapped his smaller arms around Ganondorf's body and began thrusting inside of him, matching the movements of the king's bouncing. They were now panting and thrusting in unison, feeling themselves get closer to their orgasm. Neither of them wanted it to end, but they couldn't hold it back any longer. The wizard grabbed onto his back and leaned against his head as he reached his point.

"Fuck!" he cursed before he shot his load again.

"Gaahh!" yelled Link before he flooded Ganondorf's ass with his semen.

Link moaned against his chest as he continued to fill him up. After both men finished cumming they fell against his bed. He pulled his cock out of his ass and his spunk left the used anus. Ganondorf stayed on top of the hero while they looked at each other.

"See, I am still here. Not all storms leave, you know that as much as I do." said Link as he kissed his forehead.

"I suppose you are right...I've underestimated you." he said warmly before they heard the wind die down outside. The rain continued to fall but it was softer and the sun came from behind the clouds again, with more rays peaking down on the mansion. Link grabbed his hand and held onto him. Both men almost breathed in sync as they looked at each other drift off to sleep. Ganondorf never had that dream again and instead dreamed out their fateful encounter. When he woke up from his nap, Link was right there beside him. He picked up the covers from the floor and covered both of them up before both of them slept the night away in post coital satisfaction.


End file.
